


Too Far

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, M/M, Nevactacus, Reconciliation, Regrets, Sad, teeny tiny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Out of all the terrible things Nevada has done, there's one that makes Caractacus question their relationship





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to expand the idea from this headcanon post I made: http://clowchan.tumblr.com/post/150061279606/sorry-sorry-one-more-imagine-for-nevactacus-this and borrowed some ideas from @notmyyacht too. Here are the results

“Nevada!” Caractacus storms into the living room.

“Listen, I can explain-”

“How can you justify tossing _a child_ off a bridge?!” Caractacus was shaking. It wasn't like he was naïve to Nevada's business or what he does. _But this?_

“Caractacus, him and his friend killed my nephew. I was upset over the loss.” Nevada crosses his arms, cursing to himself. This all started when one of his guards mentioned this little fact _out loud._   “Like I would ever toss your kids over a bridge.”

Caractacus glares at him, slightly puffing out his chest. His right hand curls into a fist and then he composes himself. He walks over to Nevada and in a low tone of voice, “If you ever touch a single hair on my children I promise you - you will beg for death.” He walks away from him. “Don't you _ever_ bring up _my children_ in that manner again.” As he reaches for the door, he turns his head, “Perhaps Mr. Ramirez we should part ways and be done.”

Nevada's eyes go wide. Was he actually scared? Of Caractacus? _Bullshit_. How could a man who hummed cheerful tunes whenever he made breakfast scare him? Yet his heart still raced as Caractacus' threat echoed in his mind. Maybe he should let this man go. Fuck him. Talking down to him in his own place? Over shit that happened a few years ago? And it's not like he tosses children off bridges every day. It was only _one time_. And that child deserved it. That brat messed around with his warehouse. He set off those fireworks. He killed his nephew. Nevada had to console his grieving sister for weeks. Nevada had to watch her bury _her_ child.  Nevada had to witness his other nephew crying over a lost sibling. That kid was old enough to know better and he had to face the consequences.

A _“goodbye”_ and a slam of the door returned him back to the present. Caractacus left. Gone. Good. Let him leave. Who cares? Such a ball and chain anyway. Nevada could go back to fucking anyone he wanted. He was free to do as he pleased. His home was finally quiet. _Too quiet_. Aw, fuck. Did Nevada actually miss him? _He did._ And his conscience kept nagging at him _, “You fucked up royally, Nevada. Losing one of the good ones.”_

_Shit._

Nevada pulled his phone out, staring at the screen, hoping that maybe Caractacus wrote to him. _Nothing._ Why was _he_ feeling this way? Caractacus was the one who walked out. But still - he needed him. And despite it only being 15 minutes since he left, he wanted him back. Nevada writes, _“Caractacus. Come back”._ No, that was too clingy. He erases it. _“Caractacus, I miss you”._ That was even worse and he hated that he did. _“Caractacus, let's talk”._ Meh. But that one seemed the best out of all the other options. His finger hovers over the send button, resisting for a minute, and he finally hits it.

Two hours past and still no reply. This was highly unusual. Caractacus almost responded within 10 minutes. It was getting dark and Nevada had nothing else to do. Plus his X-Box was boring him. He called up his guards. He was gonna go out and have some fun. A few minutes later he enters a club that he used to frequent. He only stopped going to it because he had Car- _No_ , that doesn't matter anymore. His only mission was getting drunk and lay with whoever, just like in the old days. It didn't take long for him to find someone to hook up with. Some 20-something brunette, who looked like this was one of her first outings here.  They shared drinks. First shot, second shot, third shot and by the fourth, they were in the hallway making out with one another. His tongue in her mouth, her hand rubbing his crotch, making him extremely horny.

She pushes him against the wall, running her hands down his chest and abdomen. “Fuck me,” she tugs at his belt.

He grins, “With pleasure.” He lowers her panties and guides himself in with no warning.

“Oh yeah!” She moans, holding on to his shoulders, and a leg wrapped around his waist.

And then a funny thing happens, he pictures her as Caractacus. Imagining him in the same outfit - small blue dress, black high heels. _No_ (but yes). He lifts her by her hips, getting her against the wall, and pulls her more into him. “You like that, you little slut?”

“Yes! More!”

He slaps her ass, increasing his thrusts, and slamming her back against the wall each time.

 She screams, “Oh! You're gonna make me come!”

He felt her walls contract, pulling him in more. She was close and so was he. A few seconds later he climaxes. As he does, he yells out, “Caractacus!” _The hell?_   She had the same reaction. She quickly gets off of him, pulls up her panties, and walks away.

“ _Coño_ ,” he mutters to himself. He realised here he fucked up. This quick fuck session wasn't even worth it and it wasn’t even that good. Caractacus could have and would have done so much better. So stupid and he felt like a piece of shit. He checks his phone and still nothing. He texts, “ _Caractacus. I fucked up. And goddammit, I miss you. Answer me_ ”. He knew he sounded desperate. He was. How was he ever going to make it up to him? He honestly didn't know. He snaps his fingers to his guards. It was time to leave. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

* * *

Back at Caractacus' place, he was brooding. “ _How dare he_ ,” he mutters to himself over and over. “ _Who does he think he is?_ ” He places photos of him and Nevada facedown on the table. Caractacus couldn't bear to look at him.

“Daddy?” It was Jemima, walking in with their nanny, Lily. Jeremy trailed off into the kitchen, most likely looking for a snack.

“You're home early, Mr. Potts,” Lily says, carrying a couple of grocery bags.

“I-I don't feel good,” he fibs as he sits in front of his work desk.

“Need me to fix you up a cup of tea?” Lily asks.

“No, thank you,” he shakes his head. His phone buzzes a couple of times and he looks at it. _Nevada_. He shoves his phone back into his pocket. He was still angry at him.

Jeremy and Jemima walk over to him. Jemima looks over her father, “Is it your tummy? If it is, it's Jeremy's fault. He had a tummy ache yesterday!” She pats her father's stomach.

“Hey! You gave it to me first,” Jeremy sticks his tongue out.

“Children, goodness no,” Caractacus chuckles as he rounds them up into a tight hug. “You two...”

“Dad! Dad! We need to breathe!” Jeremy pushes against him.

“Ok,” He lets go. “Put away the groceries and then we'll have dessert for dinner.”

“You mean it?!” The twins jump up and down with joy.

“Yes, now run along and do your chores,” he smiles as they hurry to the kitchen. He walks over to Lily and hands her some money, “Lily, you can take off for the rest of the night, I will be here.”

“This is a full day's pay. Mr. Potts, are you sure?”

“Yes. Take it, _please_ ,” he insists.

“Ok,” she hesitates. “Same time tomorrow?”

“I'll let you know,” he looks at her.

Lily nods, “Fine.” She heads to the door, “Good day, Mr. Potts.” In a louder voice, she says, “Good day, Jeremy and Jemima!”

“Good day, Ms. Edwards!” both the children say, carrying cans and jars to a cabinet.

Caractacus finally reads the messages and he shakes his head. Many curse words went through his head, but he dared not say them out loud with the children around. Nevada knew how much his children meant to him and to even imagine such a horrid thing crossed the line. He put up with a lot with Nevada but that... _No_.

“Daddy, why are these down?” Caractacus watched as Jeremy picked up the photos. In a worried voice, Jeremy says, “Did something happen to Nevada, like what happened to Mumm-”

“ _No!_ ” Caractacus clears his throat, lowering his voice, “No, Remy. He's fine. Do me a favour and leave them down, alright?”

Jeremy nods.

Caractacus had to change the subject. He couldn't let them see him upset again. _Not like that._ And because they were so clever, they would have figured why he didn't feel well. “Now who wants dessert?”

“Me!” The twins say simultaneously, raising their hands.

“Excellent!”

An hour later, everyone was full of ice cream, chocolates, and shortbread cookies. Jeremy and Jemima were getting sleepy. They snuggled up to their father, laying their heads on his chest. He too was tired and he dozes off. Ten minutes later, a buzz from his phone wakes him. Another text from Nevada.

_“At least let me know you're ok._ _Im_ _worried.”_

Caractacus taps on his phone. _“I'm fine. Leave me alone for now”_

_For now?_ Was there any possibility of him getting back together with Nevada? Caractacus was having regrets in the way he reacted or more accurately, overreacted. He threatened the man's life. He's never done that before. _Maybe_ he was justified in doing so, but he always taught his children that sort of violence was never the answer.  He felt like a hypocrite. What was worse was that he missed Nevada. With the children fast asleep, he gently moves them so they were sleeping comfortably on the sofa. He gets up and looks at one of the pictures on the mantle. It was of him and Nevada at Manhattan Beach when he wore Nevada's sunglasses pretending to look tough and Nevada laughing. He touches the photo for a moment. Since Mimsie's passing, he hadn't felt that close to anyone and then Nevada came along. Sure, Nevada was a brute, but he had a tender side too. Not once was he ever unkind to his children. In fact, he was rather sweet to them and occasionally spoiled them.  And the kids liked him. That was most important.

“Oh, Mimsie,” he whispers, pulling out his necklace and opening the locket containing her photo. “You probably think I've completely lost my mind. If only-”

“Daddy?” Jemima yawns and Jeremy wakes up too. They looked a little confused, looking for him.

“I'm right here, Dove,” he tucks the locket back under his shirt. “I think it's time to call it a night. Both of you brush your teeth and then go to bed.”

“Will you tell us a story?” she asks.

“Of course,” Caractacus nods. “Now, chop-chop!”

* * *

 

Both men didn't want to admit how lonely they were when they woke up the next morning. Caractacus missed Nevada's face in the back of his neck. Nevada missed holding Caractacus close to him. Caractacus cursed himself. He realised he left his _Breakfast Machine_ in Nevada's home and had to make breakfast the regular old fashion way. His contraption was so much faster (and better in his most humblest of opinions) than a stove. He grumbled through it and made breakfast for himself, Jeremy, and Jemima. Nevada wish he knew how to operate the crazy machine that occupied his kitchen counter. At least there would be some sort of noise to keep him company.  Nevada made a piece of toast and a cup of coffee.  He would head down to a bodega close by and get something more filling later on.

“Children, get ready for school. Lily will be here to walk you.” Caractacus buttons up his blue plaid vest and fixes his sleeves.

“Why not you?” Jemima places her plate in the sink.

“I have to showcase an invention down at one of the farmer's markets.” He combs his hair and then looks at one of his pocket watches. “You have 15 minutes till she gets here.”

After his children leave for school, he places a medium size contraption in a box, along with smaller works, and he leaves. He takes around 20 minutes to prepare everything at his stand. “Good morning, ladies and gentlemen,” he greets people. “I have for you a one-of-a-kind work that will be useful in any kitchen.” He unveils his machine, _The Veggie Express_.  “Observe and be amazed!” He lowers a lever. The machine's mechanical arm grabbed vegetables from the stand next door and sliced and diced them. The owner, of course, was in on this demonstration and Caractacus paid for the lost vegetables.  It would then move the pieces in a separate pile and start again. He pushed a button. It grabbed vegetables in a bowl right in front of it, and it puts it right into itself. Various cogs and wheels spun around, making a delightful _whirring_ noise. Pieces of vegetables went through many clear tubes, creating a colourful spectacle. A minute later, fresh salsa comes out. Caractacus always pulled a small crowd with these types of demonstrations. Mostly small children and a few elderly ladies that _ooh'd_ and _aah'd_ at his devices. Today was no different. After the demonstration, they clapped, but there was one clap louder than the rest.

Caractacus' jaw almost dropped. _“Nevada?”_ he whispers. He straightens himself out and in a more stern voice, “Nevada.”

“Knew I find you here,” Nevada steps forward, wearing his dark sunglasses.

“I'm here every other day. Not that hard to find me.” Caractacus could not look at him. “I'm busy.” He gives out samples of the food made from his machine.

Nevada takes a cup from his hand and eats it, “Damn, that's actually good.”

Caractacus groans, walking around Nevada, trying to avoid his contact.

Nevada grabs his hand, “Look, I want to talk to you.”

Caractacus wanted to shake him off, but he missed his touch. He looks at him, “You have a minute till I do another demonstration.”

Nevada lowers his voice, “Sorry, I fucked up and said what I said. I did some stupid things last night that made me realise I need you.”

Caractacus raises an eyebrow, “What things?”

Nevada stands there in silence.

“Nevada. _Tell me_.”

“Had sex with some random chick at a club and I didn't even enjoy it.”

“ _Nev..._ ” Caractacus sounded even more disappointed than before. Then again, he did break up with Nevada last night, so technically he didn't cheat. Either way, it still hurt that Nevada could move on like that.

“Like I said I fucked up. With you. With things.  And what I said about Jeremy and Jemima.” Nevada takes off his dark sunglasses. “This is fucking corny but I want us back. _Together_.”

Caractacus lets go of his hand and return to his machine, “I'll have to think about it.” He walks away and starts talking to an older woman. Whatever they were talking about, he had a smile on his face. As they talked, he let her use the machine.

Nevada missed Caractacus smiling at him like that, more than he wanted to admit. And _goddammit_ , he missed Caractacus teaching him how to use his crazy ass machines, even though he still doesn't get it. He had to figure out a way to get him back. His phone buzzed. It was his business partner who wanted to talk to him about a shipment of phones that was coming in. Caractacus would have to wait.

After Caractacus finished talking to the woman, he looked out to the crowd of people. He saw that Nevada had left. Perhaps, for right now, it was for the best. He was still mad and disappointed with Nevada. He had to focus on his business and his contraptions, something to keep him happy.  After a couple of hours, he sold some of his smaller items, but no one bought _The Veggie Express_. He pats the machine, “Don't worry. I know someone will fall in love with you.” He packs up the machine and his wares and heads for home. When he gets there, he places everything back into his small workspace. It was close to lunchtime and he was rather peckish.  He could eat at home but decided against it. With a clearer head, he wanted to use this time to talk things out with Nevada. To see if they could work again. He pulls out his mobile and texts Nevada _, “Lunch?”_ He wondered if Nevada would accept at all. Caractacus messed up too. In hindsight, he was rude to him. He knew it was hard for Nevada to express that kind of feelings to anyone and he did kind of ignored him. His phone buzzes and he checks it.

_“yes”_

Caractacus was so happy to read that response, he nearly kissed his phone. Another buzz.

_“where?”_

He actually hadn't thought about that and he had to make a quick decision. Chinese food instantly popped into his head. _“Golden Moon”_

_“Sounds good. meet u there”_

Caractacus had hoped that Nevada would walk with him there. _“Oh well,”_ he thought.  Getting that _“yes”_ was a miracle in and of itself.

* * *

 

Caractacus arrives at the restaurant before Nevada. He picks up a paper menu and sits at a corner table in the back.  He wanted their talk to be as private as possible. When he notices Nevada coming through the door, he waves to him. Nevada spots him and heads his way.  As he got closer, Caractacus’ heart raced.  Why was he nervous? He rubs his neck to calm himself as Nevada sat down across from him.

“Ordered yet?”

“No.  Just got here.”  He looks over the menu, circling the orange chicken combo lunch plate. He passes the menu and pencil To Nevada. Nevada glanced at it for a moment and circled his choice (beef and broccoli).  It was nerve-wracking for Caractacus with how silent Nevada was. “Ready to order?”

 Nevada nods.

“Want me to get you some hot tea while I'm up there?”

“If you want,” Nevada shrugs.

That was a start Caractacus thought.  He gets up, takes the paper, gives it to the cashier, and then fixes two cups of tea.  Caractacus looks over his shoulder. Sure enough, Nevada had his eyes fixated on what he assumed was his rear. As soon as their eyes meet Nevada quickly turns his head.  Caractacus returns to their table.  “Here you go.”

“ _Gracias_.”

“Nevada?” Caractacus asks nervously.

“Hmm?” He gives him a curious look, drumming his fingers on the table.

“Nevada, I'm sorry for overreacting like I did yesterday and for disregarding you this morning,” Caractacus sips his tea.  “Perhaps it's the overprotective father in me that made me react the way I did. And an overactive imagination too.”

“No, I get it.  If someone threatened _mi_ _familia,_ I'd act the same way or worse.”

“Probably worse,” Caractacus blurts out and then covers his mouth, blushing. “Sorry.”

“No, it's true,” Nevada laughs a little. “I'm not a man of regrets, but I do regret saying what I said and what I did last night. It's hard to believe, but I miss your eccentric ass.” He reaches over and rubs Caractacus' right hand.

Caractacus looks at him, “I missed you terribly last night too.  I haven't felt that lonely since...  Since _her_.”

_DING!_

Both men jump in their seats and look at the counter. Their food was ready. Caractacus pays the cashier, gets their takeaway boxes, and walks back.

“Want to eat this back at my place?” Nevada asks as he stands up.

“I would like that.” Caractacus nods. There was that smile Nevada yearned for.

They exit the place with their food in tow.

* * *

 

They enter Nevada's apartment and Caractacus places the food down on a table. He takes their takeout trays out and hands Nevada's his. They head to the leather couch and snuggle up to one another. 

Caractacus looks up at Nevada, who already dug into his beef and broccoli. “I have to admit - I'm still mad at you for what happened last night, but I forgive you.”

It was a relief for Nevada to hear that, considering what he had done. And he wasn't going to take it for granted. He'd rather have Caractacus here mad at him than him out of his life. “I have something else I need to confess.”

Caractacus knitted his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“You actually scared me yesterday.”

“I did?! You?” Caractacus couldn't believe what he heard.

“I swear to you,” Nevada nods. “I guess I'll never mess with a _mama_ _osa_ again,” he teases.

“Did you just call me a mother bear?” Caractacus laughs.

“Yes.”

“I'll take it,” Caractacus shakes his head, looking amused. This was the Nevada that he liked to see. The one who cracked jokes and teased, but in a playful manner. He wanted to kiss his lips, but instead, kissed his cheek.

Nevada and Caractacus continued to talk that entire afternoon. When it was time for Caractacus to leave, he hugs Nevada. “Tomorrow, the children and I will be over in the morning to show you how to use the _Breakfast Machine_ again.”

Nevada caresses his back, “Good luck, Potts.”

“I'm confident you will get it on your third try,” Caractacus pats his shoulder as he leaves.

Nevada closes the door with a smile on his face. He vowed that he would be a better man to Caractacus and to his children. For now, they would take things slowly and work their way back to where they once were. It would take a lot of effort on both parts, but in the end, it would be worth it.


End file.
